


Chara's Final Genocide

by AlexOfMeem



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Female Chara (Undertale), Ships will Probably come, fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOfMeem/pseuds/AlexOfMeem
Summary: Chara finishes genocide, resets, and goes again.





	1. Prolouge and Ruins Pt. 1

After 327 incomplete genocide runs, Chara finally killed sans. She brutally slaid him in one hit. There was no trace left of him at all. She finished the run, and reset, to do genocide one more time. 

With a smirk and a knife, Chara Dreemurr shedded her last trace of humanity and did a true reset. She woke up in the ruins as normal, but this time, Flowey realized right away that something was up. “Hey, Chara, buddy, pal, please don’t kill me this time. I saw the error of our ways, and I’m interested in not dying this reset, since I no longer have the determination that I use to return to my save point. Just don’t.”

For once Chara actually spoke, saying “Asriel, how do you know its me? And also, shut up. I’m doing Genocide. Don’t fuck with me.”

“You’re in your own body…”

“I am? Cool.”

At that moment, Toriel came. She fireballed Flowey, and gave her classic line “Such an evil creature, torturing such a poor, innocent child. Greetings, I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. Come, I will guide you through the catacombs.” 


	2. Ruins, Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruins and oddities occur.

Toriel brought Chara to the ruins and they did those standard easy puzzles. Chara was bored as hell, but didn’t want to ruin the illusion just yet, so she pretended to be the regular, ambiguous Frisk, not yet pacifist or genocide. When Chara finally got to the part where Toriel let her go, she said “Finally.” and went on her way. Instead of immediately grinding for exp, she decided to stay neutral until she could find the toy knife, and then grind with the increased attack until she got “But nobody came.”

She finished the grinding session with 5 LOVE, and went to Home. She slept to get the butterscotch pie, spoke to Toriel, and went down to the basement hall. This time, however, something odd happened. Toriel said “Chara? Oh, my goodness you must have been so frightened! Come here, my child, would you like a hug? Oh, what is that you’re hold-”

At that time, Chara stabbed right through Toriel, saying “Sorry, ‘mother’. You were in my way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, the ruins is a short area and I couldn't come up with much to make it different from a normal genocide run. Best pun in the comments gets used by Sans!  
> Love you all!  
> AlexanderPotato <3


	3. Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowdin is... different.

When Chara got out of the ruins and found the spot that, after a true reset, was supposed to be where Flowey was. There was only a note saying “Stop. Please. If you don’t, I’ll absorb the human souls and force you to. I broke the puzzles, so they should be even harder this time. Peace.”

Chara went on her way, and found that sans wasn’t there. Papyrus was instead lecturing him about how he should be working to capture a human, rather than warning people about a murderous human because someone had pranked him with an echo flower.

She thought “I could kill them now, but what fun would that be? It’d be so much better to wait and kill them when they least expect it.” So she went and said to the skelebros “Howdy! I want to pass and get to the town right past here. I heard that they have a few really good chefs, and then this one weird skeleton that thinks he’s cool dude, and a cook, but is really just a lame wannabe.”

“SANS! IS THAT A HUMAN?” Papyrus wispered to Sans.

“yes. that’s them alright. that’s the murdurous human that flowey told me about. Prepare to die before you wreak anymore havoc you- you- YOU DEMON!”

“SANS? WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE ISSUE?”

“The issue is that that- that- that  _ thing _ pretending to be a human murdered my joke partner, and plans to murder everyone!”

“How- how- how do you know, Sansy?”

“I’ll explain later. RUN!”

“No! Sans, I can fight!” Papyrus shot a bone out of his hand and caught Chara by surprise.

“You- dah. Fine. Try and fight me, comedian.” Chara said.

“If you ask for that, buddy you’re going to have a bad time.” Sans replied. A Gaster Blaster shot past Sans, coming from Papyrus.

“Dammit. That must be that special attack you talked about.” Chara said.

“No, that’s just a powerful normal attack. THIS is my special attack.” A blue Gaster Blaster shot Chara, switching to orange at the last second.

Chara said at that point “No more games, comedian. Let’s go let the room get chiller.” She then shot past papyrus with a toy knife.

“Sans… you were right. I should’ve trusted you sooner.” Papyrus said.

“NO. NO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Well, I don’t want to mess with the timeline too much, so, see you in the Judgement Hall, kid.” Sans said.

“Wrong, comedian. We’ll fight now.” Chara responded.

“I don’t think so. I know a shortcut.” Sans said, and then teleported away.

“Crap.” Chara muttered. She walked to Snowdin Town, and murdered everyone there. She stole as many Cinnamon buns as possible, and went to Waterfall.


	4. Waterfall, part 1, Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara remembers. She remembers everything.
> 
> *SPOILER WARNING*
> 
>  
> 
> And she doesn't care. =)

Chara went into the waterfall area, thinking about how the area was when she first came down. The Garbage dump used to be a luxurious area where you could practice your skills on the training dummies. She remembered how she used to practice her FIGHTing skills when she was only supposed to practice her ACTing and MERCYing skills. She even weakly attempted to do magic, to no avail, of course. When she found out that Asriel had been watching her, she grew more than a bit annoyed, but he said that she used to do the same thing. Soon, practicing FIGHTing together every weekend became normal. When she laid waste to the Glad Dummy, she saw that someone had put a duster on it. She picked it up and put it on.

Gerson’s store wasn’t always an old, run down place with a ratty old turtle trying to get rid of his crap. Gerson used to actually be trying to make a living, instead of just getting rid of crap he found in the woods and couldn’t help himself but to pick up. He used to actually be trying to make friendly conversation, rather than just saying “I don’t wanna talk!” He actually bought your stuff sometimes if you convinced him hard enough. That was fun.

Then she got to the Tem Village. That place has always been great. The Shopkeeper Tem that always payed you for the Monster Candy, or as it called it, Mnstr Cndy even though it wasn’t good for you and it was trying to get into College, or as it called it, Colleg. And those funny mispronunciations though. Those were great. And the fact that there was a Tem allergic to Tems was hilarious. And Bob existed. Bob’s great. The Tems alone almost made Chara quit Genocide. Almost.

She was heading to get the quiche and saw that there was a gray door that hadn’t been there before, and when she turned away and looked back, disappeared. “Just normal underground oddities.” She figured.

Then she got to the bridge, and memories flooded back. Monster Kid. How his hilarious lack of arms made him trip constantly, and how he always went with you if you had an umbrella, even if it isn’t raining. How, on that one pacifist run she did she didn’t stop to rescue him, and immediately felt like crap. How he would try against everything, even his adoration for Undyne, behind him so he didn’t have to hate Chara. Undyne. How she would put everything below the freeing of Monsterkind. How she somehow had the Determination to persist after death. How she would take a hit for Monster Kid just so he didn’t get hurt. How she had a crush on Alphys and would do almost anything to impress her. How she would sleep at the Royal Guard meetings because she already knew everything they were teaching her, and had stayed up all night the previous night practicing. All that. All those friends. All those memories. About to be washed away in an instant. She walked forward and stabbed Monster Kid in the chest.

_Slish_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this better, Bismarckingit? Is this what you wanted?


	5. Waterfall, pt 2, Undyne and the Royal Guard

Chara went to try and kill Undyne, only to see that she… She wasn’t there? Chara tried to go to Hotland, but the genocidal maniac inside her wanted to stay and fight Undyne, so that’s what she did. She waited for about five minutes before seeing Undyne return… With the entire Royal Guard backing her up.

“There!” Undyne screamed. “That’s the human that’s killing the whole Underground! A! B! Team with C and D and make the Spear, Sword, Shield attack we’ve been practicing! F! G! Z! Team with me and go at this human from the other side! Everyone else, fend for yourselves!”

“Yes ma’am!” The whole Royal Guard, which had to be at least a thousand monsters, all yelled in perfect unison. Royal Guardsmen A, B, C, and D charged at Chara with a flurry of attacks with shields blocking Chara from ever landing a hit on them. So she just kept dodging. Eventually, she landed a hit on them with them all tired out. That was the point Undyne chucked a huge boulder at her.

Then Chara turned green. “Oh, crap.” She muttered. Even with immense dodging power, Chara still couldn’t successfully land a hit on her without having to heal for so long it was like she never even landed a hit. After quite a few tries, she realized that she wasn’t turning Undyne into her Undying form. She thought “That’s weird. Wait, what’s that flash of white in front of Undyne- Oh, crap.” She realized that the flash of white was Undyne’s royal guard coming to save her, like what Undyne does for Monster Kid. Then she realized that she’s the narrator. So she made a simple edit to the narration of this game: There’s a save point after A, B, C, and D. Then she saw that it wasn’t there. “Shit.” She muttered. After making sure to memorize the attack patterns of the first set so she didn’t take any damage at that section, she tried to learn the attack patterns of the second set, only to realize that Undyne changed her attacks every time. “Oh, god. Sans must have told her about resets. This is bad.”

Eventually, through sheer dumb luck, on one try Undyne’s attack was really easy to dodge, making so Chara finally, while quite exhausted, managed to get to Undyne the Undying. She drank a sea tea and began the fight. Then the music began. Battle with a True Hero. That reminded her that she was truly the villain of this story. She could stop now and be the hero, even if that hero had previously commit genocide. She could even reset, maybe even delete the save file, and do a pacifist run. But, no way was she doing that. She finally found something different in a Genocide run. So she made the first attack. With an easy starter attack she memorized a long time ago, she was a true villain.

Chara attacked with a huge blow, and for once, Undyne actually said something. “Damn you, you little brat, just die already! If you take me down, the underground pretty much is already dead! So just LET ME WIN!”

‘So just let me win.’ That was Asriel’s line. He always said that when she was about to beat him. Was that intentional? Or was Undyne just going a little bit crazy? It was unclear. Either way, it hit Chara like a ton of bricks. It scarred her mentally, and she just barely came back from utter mental blockage in time to dodge Undyne’s next attack. Then Undyne threw a new attack that Chara had never seen before, killing her instantly. 

Chara respawned, only to realize that she was back before the Royal Guard fight. She spent another 30 tries on it before finally getting back to Undyne. When she did eventually get back to Undyne, she noticed that it was slightly harder than last time. “What did he tell you?” She asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about you LITTLE BRAT!” Undyne responded.

“Yes you do, Undyne. Resets. Alternate Timelines. Anomalies. What did the skeleton tell you?”

“Shit. She knows.” Undyne muttered. “Sans. That’s the skeleton she’s talking about.”

“So? What’d he tell you?

“I was told not to disclose that information.”

“What. Did he. Tell. You?” Chara said right after bringing her shoes up to Undyne’s thoat. “That’s a lot less epic when I do it with shoes.” She muttered.

“Okay, okay, I’ll tell you. He told me about how some humans, with enough  determination, have the power to, rather than just persisting after death, ‘reset’ and go back to before they died, or in some rare cases even before some event, such as falling down a cliff into a place no one ever returns from, for instance. He also taught me how to prepare for a reset and remind myself what to do. Taught me an, if you will, timeline-proof language that stays intact after a reset.”

“That’s how it happened. That’s how you learned to modify your attacks. Well, try remembering after THIS!” Chara ripped a notebook that Undyne had in her back pocket. “...whatever just happened they’re definitely making a T-shirt out of it.” Chara said.

“WELL TRY MAKING MERCHANDISE OUT OF THIS!” Undyne said, right before unleashed a deadly attack that Chara just barely survived.

“What good do you think that would accomplish? As I said to Sans in one run, ‘You know I’ll just reset and come back newer.’ You know killing me would accomplish nothing.”

“Wrong. It would do one thing.”

“Oh really? What.”

“I’d get back my notebook.”

“Oh, right. Well, you said that notebook is timeline-proof? The text is unaffected by anomalies?”

“Yeah? Finish this up quick, I don’t like killing people unprepared.”

“Well, I erased the text. Getting back your notebook would accomplish NOTHING.”

“AH YOU LITTLE BRAT!! DIE!!” Undyne then let out a menacing cry of rage that did nothing but knock Chara off balance. Then she pushed Chara down off the bridge. Then Chara went back to her save point.

This time, Chara collected all the notebooks from everyone and made sure to scribble out all the text. Then she did as she did the previous two times and, after 20 tries, finally made it back to Undyne. Then she got to the point where she died the first time, and with nothing to guide her on new attacks, Undyne was defeated. However, it wasn’t as easy as you may expect with the attack pattern memorized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> However, we’ll get back to then next, umm… Sometime. Different Under-time, same Under-channel.
> 
> Also, there are 2 references in this chapter, one to Yu-Gi-Oh! abridged and the other to The Flash on The CW. Let me know in the comments if you find them! Also, there's technically a third one, and the fandom I shall not disclose, but that one is really easy, so I'm not counting it. One bonus point is awarded if you find it, though!


End file.
